1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to circular power saws, and pertains more particularly to a dust collection system therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various bonnets, shrouds and hoods have been utilized in conjunction with power saws of various descriptions. For the most part, these devices enshroud the entire power saw and the dust is induced to enter a discharge port in the casing for removal via a flexible hose, there being a vacuum cleaner or other source of vacuum attached to the opposite or remote end of the hose. The difficulty with prior art devices, generally speaking, is that the casing cannot completely enclose the circular saw blade and thus a considerable amount of sawdust can escape into the surrounding environment which appreciably detracts from the previously-used arrangements. The problem is compounded by reason of the need for viewing the work being cut with the particular power saw, thereby providing space through which the sawdust exists without being drawn into the vacuum system.